Ten Dislikes
by Ookami Chann
Summary: Title says it all, it's basically 10 things the D-Team don't like. Read, Review and Enjoy. K plus for Safety.
1. Maths Homework

**If you have read my profile, then you probably read the part where I said when I had done 10 stories, I would do a Multi-Chapter story, but I changed my mind, so be gentle in reviewing.**

**So… here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I will never ever own Dinosaur King, but I do own this story, so I'm even!**

Maths Homework.

It was a good day for the D-Team, there was the odd occasion where it would turn from good to weird, but that was nothing the D-Team couldn't handle.

School was no different then the day before, Chomp, Ace and Paris having a 'singing' and dancing fiesta, even though their singing sounded like a dying bird.

Nothing really good was on TV, so the D-Team were stuck doing the thing they'd rather not be doing…..

Maths Homework.

Even the very mention of the word managed to bore the living daylights out of the D-Team.

Every fraction they did seemed to feel like a fraction of their life was over.

But as the great minds say: The sooner you get it done, the sooner you get freedom.

Although Max, Rex and Zoe knew this phrase, they sometimes wished they could control the actions of the world with a click of their fingers.

Maths Homework was indeed very boring, but if you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything.

Another famous phrase they knew.

But knowing these famous phrases wasn't going to help finish the homework, but on the bright side, it wasn't as much as they would usually get, so this was technically, a lucky break.

And even if Max, Rex and Zoe didn't like their Maths homework, they knew that they'd have it finished in no time, if they did what most people did…..

Pretended to like it.

**End of Chapter 1.**

**Well here is the first of my 10 Dislikes story.**

**I might of changed the characteristics of the D-Team, but I don't mean to.**

**Please R&R nicely. **


	2. Losing a Dinosaur Card to the Alpha Gang

**I thought I'd put the second chapter of Ten Dislikes in, for a practice.**

**So try to Enjoy and R&R.**

Losing a Dinosaur Card to the Alpha Gang.

The one thing that the D-Team doesn't like doing, is losing a dinosaur card to the Alpha Gang.

That would be the one thing they can't afford to do.

They mustn't lose to Dr. Z . Under any circumstances for that matter.

Each time the D-Team fail one dinosaur card, feels like one chance of hope being shattered into a million pieces.

But there was always another chance, just like the time they got trapped on Zeta Point.

Now that was a nightmare and a half.

Nearly losing Chomp, Ace and Paris….. That was enough to scare the life out of Max, Rex and Zoe.

But they overcome that one, all thanks to- unexpectedly; Dr Taylor and his weird parachute landing.

After that, the D-Team became more careful, as the price of failure could be very serious.

It wasn't easy what the D-Team did; Hiding Dinosaurs, Battling Schoolwork, and living a normal twelve-year-olds life.

None of it was easy, but the D-Team were proud.

Proud of what they did, Proud of what they had achieved, and Proud of what they will achieve.

But the one thing that lingered in their minds…..

Was whether or not they'd lose another card to the Alpha Gang.

That they surely wouldn't like, not one bit.

But that's why they did what they did, prevented giving the Alpha Gang victory.

And majority of the time, it wasn't hard.

But they were still careful, just to be on the safe side.

**End of Chapter 2.**

**And I'm proud, so…. R&R if you can.**


	3. FanGirls and FanBoys

Fan-Girls and Fan-Boys.

Now this really annoyed the D-Team.

More than Maths homework, and maybe… just maybe more than losing to the Alpha Gang.

Needn't it be said on how annoying getting a mob of crazy Fan-Girls or Fan-Boys is, no matter how much one may desire for that.

All of it was just plain mad.

Mad, Mad, and triple Mad.

Majority of times, poor Max, Rex and Zoe had to go incognito, and that was just to go to the Grocery Store.

And if going incognito didn't work, the D-Team would dress a tiny bit differently and put on a French, Spanish, or even British accent.

But the one thing they were thankful for, was the fact that the mob didn't go to their School.

If that mob did, they would surely run away, and move to Italy.

Anything to get away from the Origin of Chaos was worth a try.

But to be quite honest, it was amusing how desperate the fans of the trio were, just to even give them a love heart cake.

And they did provide the D-Team with lovely items, so all and all the Fan-Girls and Fan-Boys were…..

Still Annoying!

Each time one of either Max, Rex or Zoe got a gift, one of the three would dispose it; in other words, get rid of it.

Plus you would also see fans crawl up ropes that they had hooked up to the windows.

But then again, only the lucky fans would get to actually do that, because usually, the D-Team members found these ropes and unhooked them as soon as you could say "Hi".

And even then, the supposed lucky fans, would drop onto the grass below them, or even another fan.

But….. Even with Fan-Girls and Fan-Boys chasing after the D-Team constantly, there was one thing the D-Team knew might help.

Bring out the Dinosaurs!

After all, the Fan-Girls and Fan-Boys did know they had dinosaurs.

So they knew not to mess with a Triceratops, Carnoturous, and Parasaurolophus.

But there was the risk of publicity, so that idea was trashed.

So… by it being a last resort, the D-Team have to pretend they are in a relationship.

It might be lying, but it's worth it….. at least until the fans find out they were lying and continue to be fans.

Which hopefully, by a miracle, won't happen.

**End of Chapter 3.**


	4. Having a Detention

**Well, here's Chapter 4. I was inspired by my School rules, so I thought I'd give it a shot.**

Detention.

As you can imagine, most Secondary Schools will give a detention to anyone who misbehaves.

But the D-Team don't like this.

Not the idea it suggests, but more-or-less detention itself.

The boring lines you'd have to write were almost like an early doom.

A very long, slow, boring doom.

Even if it was a ten minute detention, it was still a boring one.

At least it meant the bad rule breakers would be put to justice, for a little while.

But what about the ones who are good?

The ones who get a late detention, all because of either a simple miss of the Bus, or even a non-working alarm clock.

Now this was the case for the D-Team.

They had all once missed the Bus, and that resulted in a detention.

But that wasn't the only time they had gotten a detention.

One time, when it was snowing one week, Schools were open on and off, but once when the Schools were open, the D-Team had woken up late, and had to walk in the snow…. Very unreasonable.

But apart from that, the D-Team were good people, Heart and Soul, and that's what was going to get them through School.

Not the Bad-Boy or Bad-Girl reputation, the one that can make it harder than it needs to be to get through life.

Even if the D-Team didn't like detentions, they were concerned about weather or not they'd get another one.

No… not concerned, curious, as all they hoped for was not to get another detention.

After all, these type of things did go onto School Records, and having one too many detentions on a Record isn't the best type of thing to have for one so young.

There were some who hadn't had a detention yet, but then again, they were the ones who mostly lived near to the School, not too near though.

But all and all even if the D-Team didn't get too many detentions….. They still didn't like detentions, like mostly everybody doesn't.

So… to sum it all up, the D-Team and Detentions don't get along well, not at all.

**End of Chapter 4.**


	5. Brussel Sprouts

**Hiya peeps, I'm back, and this is my 5th**** Chapter.**

**I never thought I could do it, but thanks to ArrhinoceratopsLover and her reviews, I felt more confident.**

**So ArrhinoceratopsLover, this is for you!**

Brussel Sprouts.

And now we go into a vegetable subject.

As we know, there are many things the D-Team don't like, Brussel Sprouts are no different.

This particular vegetable was yucky, and in Zoe's opinion, it was 'Healthy Poison'.

If the D-Team were ever given Brussel Sprouts, then there were three simple steps of disposal they used.

Step One:

Pretend you were eating them.

Step Two:

Check for anyone looking.

And Step Three:

Accidentally drop one or two on the floor.

Yes these three steps did actually work.

But they weren't used too often, to avoid suspicions.

So no one suspected a thing, in fact only the families of the D-Team knew they didn't like Brussel Sprouts.

And yet there was still that meal that contained Brussel Sprouts.

So basically, any meal that had Brussel Sprouts in it; wasn't going to look the same after two minutes.

And if it did, then it meant that there was only one more minute, until they were gone.

After all…. Brussel Sprouts weren't something the D-Team liked.

**End Chapter 5.**

**I know it's a bit shorter than the other chapters….. But, I wanted to finish this chapter of quickly.**

**So try to enjoy it and R&R.**


	6. Seth

**Well, I'm on my 6th**** Chapter, what more can I say, other than R&R.**

**Oh, and this Chapter is set just after the 1****st**** Season of Dinosaur King.**

Seth.

Lets not forget about Seth, one of the more level headed members of the Alpha Gang.

He lies, He cheats and he manipulates.

So basically, he's everything an evil villain should be.

And that means the D-Team hate him.

Anyone who messes with dinosaur D.N.A, as Zoe said "Should be locked up."

Messing with dinosaurs could result in a disaster; That was what the D-Team believed, and they were right.

If you think back to when Black T-Rex made a rampage of Sanso City.

All of that was Seth's fault.

Not very nice was it?

By the way, that was a rhetorical question. The answer is obviously no.

Three words were the only words that could be used to describe Seth.

Liar, Cheater, and Manipulator.

Not very nice words to describe him are they?, but they were the only non-violent words that the D-Team could think of.

In fact, come to think of it, they were the only words that could describe Seth.

That is if you don't count swears, but the D-Team don't swear, so they just said these to save any trouble or lectures.

So to sum up Dislike number 6- The D-Team hate Seth.

**End Chapter 6.**

**I am Sooooo sorry for the wait, but I have been busy with School work, but because no-one had updated yet, and I was getting totally frustrated, I decided I'd add another chapter.**

**So sorry for the wait and short length, but I tried; and that's all that matters.**

**Bye!**


	7. Traffic

**O.K. I'm am really sorry for not updating sooner, but I had to think of something that the D-Team wouldn't like, but I've finally done it.**

Traffic.

Traffic eh? Not good is it?

No, it isn't, but it still exists', even if we don't want it.

I don't like it, you probably don't like it, but the D-Team most certainly hate it.

"Damn Traffic," Max would say.

"Stupid Hold-up," Rex would say.

"Hurry up cars," Zoe would say- or rather scream out of the car window, earning a cover-your-ear marathon.

The times there were traffic were the times that the parents of the D-Team needed to put music on.

It was very boring to listen to Max, Rex or Zoe groaning and moaning, they had that when Chomp, Ace or Paris was hungry.

Not the type of music you'd want to listen to.

That was why the D-Team always left to go anywhere very early.

But there were the good times when traffic was useful.

Like one time when they woke up late for school, and when they got to school, they said it was traffic and missed out on a one way ticket to detention.

Which wasn't a lie, there was terrible traffic because of construction work on the road.

But most of the time, the D-Team hated traffic.

So their tactics were; Get Up Early or Suffer the Curse of Traffic.

It made them laugh.

Every time they were stubborn to wake up, the parents of the D-Team would say this.

Which wasn't fun when you were dreaming a good dream.

So Overall, the rating traffic got for good was 4 out of 10, but the rating of traffic for bad was 5 out of 10, the remaining 1 out of 10 was a depend on the situation rating.

To them, traffic was bad.

**End of Chapter 7.**

**Hiya, Hope you like this chapter.**

**Enjoy and R&R.**

**Bye!**


	8. Getting Lost

**Sorry for my long absence.**

**Here's chapter 8, dedicated to KatieMustcLuvr177**

Getting Lost.

Getting lost is never a good thing.

It scares you when you're a little kid, it worries you when you grow older, and it petrifies you when it's your kid.

This means it's no exception for the D-Team.

Many times in the past, they would get lost in the local Shopping Centre's Toy Shop.

That shop holds many memories of a 6 year old D-Team wondering around, looking for their parents.

There were a few tears shed, there were little arguments and then there were the reunions.

The last part was always the most favourite part of the whole stage.

It wasn't just Toy Shops they could or rather- would get lost in.

They used to get lost in all sorts of places, and now that they were going around the world, looking for dinosaurs, they now often get lost in other continents or even countries.

It was still quite bad for the D-Team when they got lost.

After many years of getting lost, they still manage to do it, and still don't like it.

Then again... who does?

**End of Chapter 8.**

**Sorry it's short.**

**Please R&R.**


	9. Having an Argument

**Oi! Everyone! I'm not dead! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

**And as proof to this theory, here's another chapter to 'Ten Dislikes', so since I want to make this quick, I'm gonna leave you alone to read.**

**.**

Having an Argument. 

Nobody likes to argue with their best friend. Then again, no matter how much you may not like it; you do go through that stage in time at some point in your life.

It's only natural to argue, but if you're a member of the D-Team, then it would mean there is more to argue to about... and more disagreements to overlook.

... Yes it is very hard to forgive someone when you argue about something you find important- so it's probably best jot to argue at all.

"HEY! DON'T LIE TO ME! I KNOW YOU HAVE A THREE OF HEARTS!"

"OH YEAH... HOW! ? !"

That is a classic 'Go Fish' argument between Max and Rex; they will forget about it eventually, but for now, it would probably be best to let them argue their troubles out.

"HEY! NO FIGHTING!"

Oh dear... Zoe, please don't get involved, it'll only make it worse. And a three-way argument certainly isn't any better than a two-way argument. In fact, to be fair, even a one-way argument is bad... Not that the D-Team have time for that.

Before we conclude another chapter, there is a moral to this story that comes in handy for arguments.

"SHUT UP!"

That'll keep them quiet for a good while, until they find something to argue about again, it might be Max and Zoe's turn for the battle of words, so we should probably go. Their arguments could raise hell if it were possible.

"NOT TRUE! !"

Oh dear... I believe that's the start of Max and Zoe's argument, you may want to leave now...

**.**

End of Chapter 9.

**.**

**WOW! ! ! I feel so neutral... and bored... and neutral some more.**

**I guess I can safely say this is the penultimate chapter, so let's just enjoy this chapter, because the next on is the last...**

**And I hope you have enjoyed this series of drabbles. **


	10. Lying Weather

**Wow, I can't believe this is it. It's the final chapter of Ten Dislikes. It's been great while it lasted, but here's where that all comes to an end. Don't be sad, for I may write another Dino King story, but until then, enjoy chapter ten.**

**Disclaimer: Do we really need to discuss this? **

**And btw, l this is based on our lying season: Summer- which is more like freaking WINTER! Why? Why does Global Warming have to be so cruel- it has been raining in what should be sunny!**

**Ignore my ranting and carry on reading.**

* * *

Lying Weather

GAH! This is another thing that really annoys the D-Team. When the weather lies and says it's going to be sunny when really; it starts raining like there's no tomorrow.

Really? Why does the weather have to be so cruel to us all? It's not fair and it certainly is NOT funny?

Once upon a time; Zoe came prepared for wintery weather and it was sunshine and hot all day. Let's just say she was not too happy about that.

Rex and Max made the same mistake when they were kids and the amount of grumbling, moaning and complaining they did that day was enough to defeat a champion of complaining. Poor kids eh? Having to wear thick layers in the morning and regret it by afternoon.

And that's exactly why the D-Team blame global warming for the trouble it causes- so maybe it's really global warming they should hate instead of the weather. Still, I tried to change their minds and that failed so there's really no point in trying again- regardless if the saying goes 'If at first you don't succeed; try, try and try again.'

Wait a minute, why is there rambling going on when it's freezing. Another weather lie. Sunny weather; hell no! Below zero- yes.

All the usual really. You can never accurately predict the weather, no matter how many times you study the weather patterns or calculate the approximate chances of a certain temperature. So really, you are never prepared for the weather are you?

Let's just sum up this chapter with a moral.

**Moral of the story:** Hate global warming unless you are either psychic and can predict what the weather will be like- or can stop global warming.

That's really all you can do isn't it? So what's the weather like for you? Is it sunny or rainy? Hot or cold, bright or dark? Whatever the weather, did you see it coming or did it take you by surprise.

* * *

End of Chapter 10.

* * *

**This is goodbye from me. If you ever see me again, it means I kept my promise. If not, well- it means I didn't keep it doesn't it. Hope you enjoyed the series. **

**Bye.**


End file.
